New World
by Aziza Maye
Summary: WARNING Here there be spoilers for season 9. What will happen now?


**Huge warning if you have not watched 'Do You Believe in Miracles' DO NOT READ THIS!**

**My take on one way the show could go. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.**

Sam downed the whisky and motioned for the bartender to fill it again. The bartender walked over and filled the glass he looked Sam over, and sat the bottle down walking away. Picking up the glass Sam sighed seeing his hand shaking again. Sitting the glass down Sam clinched his fist. He had hoped that he could drink enough to push the memories out of his mind. The sight of the blade sliding into his brother. The sight of the life slowly fading from his brother. The sight of his brother's body lying in the bed. But by far the worse sight, his brother walking out of the room looking at Sam with cold black eyes.

"Sam"

Sam didn't bother turning. "Hello Cas."

"Please Sam"

Sam stood and glared at the angel. "Why can't you understand Cas I'm done?"

Castiel looked around the bar surprised that everyone seemed oblivious to them. "Perhaps we should step outside."

"Why so I can tell you again to go away and leave me alone, fine." Sam turned and stormed out the back door of the bar. Castiel saw the Impala parked there. "Okay we're outside now. Now…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sam I don't think you understand what's going on."

Laughing Sam walked over and sat on the hood of the car. "I know more about what's going on than you ever will. I told you four weeks ago and I'm telling you again now. Leave me the hell alone."

"But Sam you're the only one…" Suddenly Cas couldn't look the other man in the eyes.

"The only one that what Cas? The only one that can hunt the new big bad. The only one that might be able to get close enough to kill it. That is if it can be killed."

"Sam I don't like it either."

Sam shook his head reaching in his coat he pulled out an angel blade. "I begged you five weeks ago to help me. You refused."

"There was nothing I could do."

"The Men of Letters found a way to change a demon." Sam's voice rose.

"There's no way of knowing it would work."

"And there's no way of knowing if we can even kill him." Sam screamed. "He's a damn Knight of Hell the only one left."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Sam let out a harsh laugh. "Where do you think his first stop was?"

"He's right." Sam turned and let out a growl, Crowley was standing a few feet from him. "Hello Moose."

Sam slide of the hood and raised the blade toward the demon. "You really shouldn't stand this close to me."

Crowley held up his hands and walked over to stand next to Castiel. "Hey I'm on your side in this."

"My side, my side." Sam's hand started shaking again. "You did this. You took him to Cain, you pushed him into using that damn thing. You knew this was going to happen."

"I had no idea any of this was going to happen." Crowley yelled back. "Okay I knew the mark wouldn't let him die, but isn't that a good thing?"

Sam took a step forward the blade still raised. "Let me get this straight. I'm supposed to be happy that my brother is taking over the world?"

"He already has most of it." Castiel stated. "Somehow he was able to get to Metatron in Heaven. If you are correct then he has killed Cain."

"And now I am the next name on his hit list." Crowley added.

The smile that crossed Sam's face was beyond evil. "At least one good thing will come out of this. I can't believe that you two are working together again. You know because the last time it worked out so well. Now I'm leaving do not try and stop me and don't look for me again."

Castiel stepped forward ignoring the blade still in Sam's hand. "Sam I know you are hurting but you are the only hope we have."

Sam slowly turned and looked into the angels blue eyes. "Understand this. There is no hope. For years now he was a ticking time bomb. From the moment he exited hell." Sam pointed the blade at Crowley. "He lite the fuse. He set lose the ultimate weapon on the Earth." Sam lowered the blade. "Trained to be the best hunter this world has ever seen, trained in hell to torture. And he is, he is all of that and more. I'm sorry Cas I truly am, but I can't help you."

"So what are you going to do?" Crowley snapped. "Drink yourself to death. Just turn your back on all of humanity."

Sam glared at Crowley. "No I'm going to watch as he hunts you down and kills you slowly." Sam walked over to the driver's door looking back at Castiel. "As long as you stay out of his way he will not hurt you Cas."

"I know, but I can't just stand by, he's killing angels Sam."

"I know."

"You do realize that you are going to be the top of everyone's list. They know the only way to get to Dean is through you."

Sam laughed weakly. "From the time I was six months old my big brother has been protecting me. Do you really think anything has happened to change that? The only reason you finally found me is because I wanted you to. I wanted to warn you, but don't ever look for me again either of you."

Castiel looked around suddenly feeling as though he was being watched. A thought crossed through the angels mind. "Sam what have you done?"

Sam shrugged. "What I always do, keep the time from running out." Sam got in the car and started the Impala. He looked at the angel one last time. Castiel saw sadness in the hunter's eyes. As the black car pulled away Crowley walked up next to Cas.

"Well now what the hell are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing for us to do."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

Castiel watched as the Impala turned a corner, he was sure that there were now two people in the car. "We try and stay alive."


End file.
